otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Makemake
Background The dwarf planet Makemake in the Sol System was deemed a suitable spot for a Listening Outpost along with several other bodies in the outer-solar-system giving a 360-by-360 coverage. Far enough out to give warning, close enough to Sol System to be supported in the event of an attack. The base was outfitted with state of the art sensor suites, and a defense system putting it on a par with most of the major battlestations. All the Listening Posts were given a cruiser as defense and a regiment of marines for ground support. It was one of the most expensive enterprises during the War, but considering the importance of Sol System was deemed worth it at the time. The Nall were looking to strike at this listening post system and chose Makemake as the place to do it. The plan was to send a small strike time to destroy the base, the plan was a simple one, jump in. Land the assault troops on the far side of the base, the assault troops would attack the outpost from the ground where it was most susceptible, when the base was destroyed, three heavy cruisers would assault the Defense Cruiser. From this point a door would be opened to have the main assault fleet enter Sol System Space with little Intel getting back to the defense forces on Earth. Battle The attack took place at 14:52 UTC, March 21st 4003. Due to the nature of the dwarf planet with it's low, but many contours, the terrain dictated that most combat would be at close quarters. The human outpost was taken by surprise, however the defense regiment rallied faster than even they expected. The main part of the battle lasted for three hours and only ended when both sides ran out of ammunition. That's when the Nall decided to rush the base. The tired solan troops fought fiercely and it's one of the few instances in the Everwar where battle got so close, bloody and personal with fighting throughout the outpost. The solan troopers were outnumber 3 to 1, but managed to hold off the Nall forces until reinforcements arrived. Aftermath With the primary objective failed, as the troopers fought close hand-to-hand combat in the corridors of the base, the three heavy nall cruisers attacked the defense cruiser. However with Makemake Outpost's weapons platform still operational, between them, the Defense Cruiser and the Outpost managed to fight off the attacking strike force, claiming one kill, capturing another and the third escaped into Jump Space before the reinforcements arrived. The Strategical Review Board's Report suggested that the reasons for the victory were: a) The Nall underestimated the defenses of the Listening Post Network and b) The valiant actions of the troopers based on Makemake. With the failure to destroy the Makemake Outpost, the planned invasion of Sol System was called off. Due to the unique nature of the combat at Makemake, all combatents were awarded a special: Makemake Combat Medal (which has the words: In Memory and Gratitude). Of the one hundred and fifty personnel stationed at Makemake, twenty survived although the others were resurrected with the Lazarus technology. category: Everwar